Commonwealth of Cascadia (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The inter-war years *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great Depression (1929-1940) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Cold War *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Public pressure over the Vietnam war and the general feeling of remoteness helped spark a local drive towards more local autonomy for the 3 states. The Seattle Center Monorail was built in 1961. Student protests occered on occasion and sepratists, encoraged by cairfuly implanted KGB and StB agents, helped blend anti-war and anti-USA sentiments in the mid and late 1960s. The voters of voters in Eugene had overwhelmingly approved a bond issue to finance the a nuclear project proposed by the Eugene Water and Electric Board in 1968. Opponents of the project soon coalesced in the Eugene Future Power Committee (EFPC), which placed an initiative on the ballot in May 1970 to impose a moratorium on it and bullied the public in to rejecting the plant. The Black Student Union at Oregon State University staged a walk out protest, on March 5, 1969, because football coach Dee Andros had kicked African American linebacker Fred Milton off the team for sporting a mustache and goatee beard. The fall of 1970, saw a diverse coalition of students and other young people protest in Seattle against war in Vietnam and a violent pogrom against any Americans who had retained thire US passports. Many refugees from the State of Washington fled to Idaho once the riots had gone to far in the ruined cities of Seattle and Tacoma. The Idaho National Guard helped in this efforts, by building refugee camps for the refugees and handing out aid packages to the refugees. A 5 year period of martial law was called by Cascadia's leaders as they tried to fight the rival racist, isolationists, black rights, Moist and anarchist rioters. The nation would finally unite in the middle of 1972 after several government leaks revealed the Nixon regime was going to invade Cascadia. Once the Cascadians went back into the offensive in 1974, the Idaho National Guard was deployed to neighboring Washington to serve as reinforcements for the military trying to retake Seattle and Tacoma from the gangs of yobs, which they finally liberated in the may of 1975. After the fall of the Nixon regime it agreed to keep friendly relationships with its former rulers and even allowed most of their military bases to stay in operation. Korean Air Lines Flight 007 (also known as KAL007 and KE007) was a scheduled Korean Air Lines flight from New York City to Seoul via Anchorage, Alaska. On September 1, 1983, the South Korean airliner serving the flight was shot down by a Soviet Su-15 interceptor over Soviet territory. President Reagan's bile afterwards lead to the abortive Soviet landing on Attu Island (A better world TL), after which Cascadia took de facto control of Alaska on the proviso that the US could station troops thire and have a monopoly on oil drilling in the region. 1990s 1999 Seattle WTO protests, sometimes referred to as the Battle of Seattle or the Battle in Seattle, were a series of protests surrounding the WTO Ministerial Conference of 1999, when members of the World Trade Organization (WTO) convened at the Washington State Convention and Trade Center in Seattle, Washington on November 30, 1999. The Conference was to be the launch of a new millennial round of trade negotiations. This proved that despite being one of the richest nations in the world, it still had it's political problems. Life today The city was shaken by the Mardi Gras Riots in 2001, and then literally shaken the following day by the Nisqually earthquake. In 2009 GE Wind Energy was awarded a $1.48 billion contract to build the Shepherds Flat Wind Farm. The 845-megawatt project uses over 300 turbines and spans across 30 square miles (78 km2) of Gilliam and Morrow Counties in north-central Oregon. Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern Californian and Texan borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy Eugene, Oregon, grew rapidly throughout most of the twentieth century, with the exception being the early 1980s when a downturn in the timber industry caused high unemployment. By 1985, the industry had recovered and Eugene began to attract more high-tech industries. It was hit by some minor race riots in the early 1990s. Seattle's economy is driven by a mix of older industrial companies, and "new economy" Internet and technology companies, service, design and clean technology companies. As prosperity began to return in the 1980s, the city was stunned by the Wah Mee massacre in 1983, when 13 people were killed in an illegal gambling club in the Seattle Chinatown-International District. The city's gross metropolitan product was $231 billion in 2010, making it the 11th largest metropolitan economy in the former United States. The Port of Seattle, which also operates Seattle–Tacoma International Airport, is a major gateway for trade with Asia and cruises to Alaska, and is the 8th largest port in the United States in terms of container capacity; its maritime cargo operations merged with the Port of Tacoma in 2015 to form the Northwest Seaport Alliance. The economy of Cascadia based on the textiles, logging, tourism, pharmaceuticals, potatoes, electronics, aircraft, fruit and food industries. The main exports of the country are fish products, logs, paper, computers, pocket calculators, medicines, aircraft and TVs. Main imports are chemicals, machinery, oil, sheet metals, fertilizer, plastic pellets, electrical components, tourist sites and automobiles. Cascadia became the gainer of US, South German, Japanese, Dutch, Canadian and Russian investors, so the successful development has continued. The econamy is both very stable and diverse in nature. F5 Networks, RealNetworks, ZymoGenetics, Nike Inc, and Boeing are major Cascadian firms. Nukes They gave up the use of nuclear weapons on independence. Most were returned to the USA, but 10 of the 10 ton and 20 ton M-28 and M-29 Davy Crockett Weapon System were trained as a weapon of last resort. The M-28 and M-29 Davy Crockett Weapon System was named after American folk hero, soldier, and congressman Davy Crockett. Dependencies Alyeska was the name of the Russian colonies in North America. Alaska (A better world TL) is currently part of Cascadia, via being once being a nearby part of the USA. The political situation is tense with the Siberian SSR (A better world TL), sice Siberia is moderate communist and Cascadia (A better world TL) is liberal capitalist. Siberia wanted to purchase Attu Island since 2012, but Cascadia has politely refused. Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) Category:Cascadia Category:A better world (TL)